Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible mounting system for motorcycle windshield which allows lateral and forward movement so that the entire windshield moves out of the way if the handlebars make contact, thereby allowing full handlebar motion which would otherwise be prevented if the same windshield were to be hard-mounted, the mounting and the movement of the windshield being done in a safe, convenient and economic manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle windshield mounting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle windshield mounting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of mounting windshields on motorcycles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a flexible mounting system for motorcycle windshield that allows lateral and forward movement so that the entire windshield moves out of the way if the handlebars make contact.
In this respect, the flexible mounting system for motorcycle windshield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing lateral and forward movement so that the entire windshield moves out of the way if the handlebars make contact.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved flexible mounting system for motorcycle windshield which can be used for allowing lateral and forward movement so that the entire windshield moves out of the way if the handlebars make contact. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.